Wilde West 20
11:14:34 PM Josie: Okay, let's play! 11:15:06 PM Josie: Josie was reading the book on the rules of the Sons of St. George, and had gotten an assignment to go after a guy called Winnow who was headed east of Wilde. 11:15:37 PM Khiro: Indeeeeeeeeed! 11:16:21 PM Khiro: She was sitting in Ebenezer's shop! 11:17:02 PM Josie: Josie will have to do that, but it will take her a couple days to get anywhere, probably--and it's another 6 days before her beau has to worry about werewolfing. 11:18:56 PM Josie: Josie is, therefore, not too sure what to do next. "Hey, Eben? You know anybody whose names start with L?" 11:19:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm. Weirdly, no. 11:20:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh, wait, Doc Preston's first name is Lindsay. 11:21:56 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:21:58 PM Josie: Anybody else? 11:23:45 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: not that I can think of off hand. And I figure that the Doc would have recognized the gentleman. 11:30:35 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:30:44 PM Josie: So it wasn't him, prob'ly. 'less he's playin' a pretty deep game. 11:33:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, there has to be *someone* in town with L as a first or last name. Someone who was expecting the gentleman. 11:34:53 PM Josie: ... reckon I oughtta ask Miss Kiska, she prob'ly knows 'bout everybody. 11:35:28 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Not a bad idea. 11:39:00 PM Josie: Reckon you just want to get rid o' me. 11:40:00 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I didn't say to do it *right now* did I? 11:42:24 PM Josie: Josie smiles, slightly. 11:42:37 PM Josie: Reckon I *better* do it right now, though. Doin' somethin' useful. 11:43:11 PM Khiro: Ebenezer holds up the journal! "I'll keep working on this." 11:44:39 PM Josie: Josie nods, and heads for the brothel! 11:45:37 PM Khiro: Woot! 11:47:14 PM Khiro: It's the same as it ever was! 11:48:21 PM Khiro: Velvetty and perfumey. 11:49:53 PM Josie: Josie is immediately uncomfortable, as always! 11:50:03 PM Josie: Josie looks for Miss Kiska or somebody, preferably someone with clothes on! 11:51:18 PM Khiro: Clothes on? Well, there's a girl there in her underthings! Does that count? 11:51:43 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red. "... 'scuse me, I was hopin' to find Miss Kiska?" 11:51:52 PM Khiro: she smiles. "I'll get her." 11:52:01 PM | Edited 11:53:02 PM Khiro: She ducks behind a beaded curtain! 11:52:42 PM Josie: ((Beaded, I hope! Otherwise, DISTURBING.)) 11:52:56 PM Khiro: ((Yes, beaded!)) 11:54:46 PM Josie: Josie waits, hat off, hoping nobody comes in here, or worse, comes in here and *mistakes her for working here/hiring someone here*. 11:56:26 PM Khiro: Well, that doesn't happen! Miss Kiska comes out. "Marshal?" 11:57:17 PM Josie: Hey, Miz Kiska. I was wonderin' if you knew anybody in town whose name starts with L. 11:58:13 PM Khiro: She raises an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" 11:59:36 PM Josie: Don't think it's anythin' bad 'bout 'em. They might know somethin' about our murder victim, is all. Hope they ain't in danger themselves. 11:59:58 PM Khiro: Kiska: the man that got shot at the festival? 12:02:15 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:02:27 AM Josie: L wouldn't be in any trouble himself. Or herself. 12:02:50 AM Josie: ... leastaways, I don't *anticipate* 'em bein' in trouble themselves. 12:04:15 AM Khiro: Miss Kiska is thoughtful. 12:04:52 AM Khiro: Kiska: Our client list is confidential, of course. Is there anything else you can tell me about this "L' that might narrow things down a bit? 12:06:07 AM Josie: Nope. I wasn't thinkin' of clients per se, just folks 'round town. 12:06:20 AM Josie: ... comin' here nor not don't have nothin' to do with it. 12:07:54 AM Khiro: Kiska: I can think of a lot of people that have 'L' in their name. Anything else you can give me to go on? 12:09:00 AM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 12:09:09 AM Josie: L is prob'ly what it starts with. 12:11:57 AM Khiro: Kiska: Hmm. Well, one of my girls, name of Lisette might be a good place to start. She's a seer. 12:13:32 AM Josie: Seer? 12:14:47 AM Khiro: Kiska: She sees the future, and the past sometimes. She's got fae-blood. She's one of the girls that mostly talks. 12:15:53 AM Josie: Josie relaxes a little bit. 12:15:54 AM Josie: Mostly talks? 12:16:41 AM Khiro: Kiska: Folks that come here aren't always just looking to attend to carnal needs. Sometimes they just want someone to talk to who isn't judging them. 12:18:17 AM Khiro: Kiska: Lisette is a big reader, and remembers near everything she reads. Means she's quite a conversationalist. 12:19:41 AM Josie: Bet she's real smart, too. Well I'd be happy to pay her for her time f'I can talk to her, bein' as how that's the nature of her work. 12:26:31 AM Khiro: Kiska nods. "All right, then, she's free right now. I"ll go tell her to get ready." 12:26:50 AM Josie: ... ready? 12:27:50 AM Khiro: Kiska: Dressed and washed and all that? 12:28:16 AM Josie: Oh, right. Sure. 12:28:35 AM Khiro: Kiska: You want a drink, marshal? 12:29:10 AM Josie: Sure. Whatever you got. 12:29:24 AM Khiro: She goes into the back! 12:32:20 AM Josie: Josie takes a deep breath and plays with her hat a little bit in her hands. 12:32:36 AM Khiro: Kiska comes out a few minutes later and hands you a scotch. 12:35:34 AM Josie: Josie sips it. She's still nervous. She's *always* nervous when she comes here, really, being completely inexperienced with the objective of the place, so to speak. 12:36:47 AM Khiro: Another customer comes in, a gentleman you don't recognize, and Kiska sees to him! 12:37:32 AM Josie: Josie doesn't look at him, and just stays quiet, sipping her scotch! 12:45:28 AM Khiro: After a little bit, a very, very pale woman peeks out. Her skin is so pale it's alabaster, her eyes are very pale blue, and her blonde hair is so pale it's white. She's very slight of build and in general looks very fragile. "Marshal Candlemas?" Her voice, however is very husky. Attractively so, but her voice doesn't match her face. 12:49:01 AM Josie: Yeah, that's me. You Miss Lisette? 12:49:34 AM Khiro: She nods. "Follow me." 12:50:03 AM Khiro: She's wearing a rather plain, and normal dress. 12:50:14 AM Josie: Josie follows her, quietly. 12:53:47 AM Khiro: She takes you to her small room, which is pretty full of books! 12:55:48 AM Josie: Miss Lisette, didja happen to see the fella who was killed at the festival? 12:56:37 AM Khiro: She raises an eyebrow. "No. Who was it?" 1:00:12 AM Josie: That's just the thing, we don't know. Can't find any information on it, but we know he was comin' to town to see somebody with the initial L. 1:02:09 AM Khiro: She blinks a moment. "Charles? Charles Weissman?" 1:02:42 AM Josie: ... don't know. You know 'im, or seen him in a vision? 1:04:22 AM Khiro: Lisette hands you a magazine. "I write, a little, under another name. Strange and esoteric topics." 1:06:03 AM Khiro: The magazine is one of those that revolves around what would eventually be known as Fortian phenomena. She opens it to a page with an article about the Arthur legend, written by a Thomas Ferdinand. "That's me." 1:06:15 AM Josie: Oh, huh. 1:06:26 AM Josie: ... that don't answer my question entirely, though. Did you know him, or see him? 1:06:43 AM Josie: An' that's his name? You're sure? Charles Weissman? 1:07:09 AM Khiro: Lisette: I never met him in person, but we corresponded after he read my articles. 1:07:43 AM Khiro: She opens up the chest at the end of her bed and hands you a packet full of envelopes. "These are the letters he sent me." 1:09:22 AM Josie: So you're L, then. 1:09:44 AM Khiro: Lisette: That's how I signed my letters, usually. 1:09:47 AM Josie: ... I'm so sorry, we're doin' our best to find the folks killed him. 1:10:48 AM Khiro: Lisette: ....he was worried that someone was after him, last I talked to him. Said that he was going to come to town to talk to me, that he couldn't trust the post. 1:12:29 AM Josie: Josie nods. 1:12:41 AM Josie: Somebody was after 'im. I was hopin' you could tell me what he was like. 1:14:54 AM Khiro: Lisette: He was smart. Very driven. He asked me a lot of specific questions about King Arthur, Camelot, Merlin, Excalibur, all that stuff. But he always asked me about my family at the end of every letter. 'How's your mother's arm, how's your brother's newborn, how's your father's dog', that sort of thing. 1:15:35 AM Khiro: Lisette: He didn't have any family himself. I get the feeling he did a lot of correspondence with people. He had very good penmanship. 1:16:34 AM Josie: ... well, at least we got a name for the grave now, I guess. 1:17:00 AM Josie: You know anythin' about them that killed him? 1:19:01 AM Khiro: Lisette: No, sorry. He didn't mention them. Think he wanted to protect me from them. 1:19:21 AM Josie: You reckon you're in any danger? 1:19:49 AM Khiro: Lisette: I don't feel like I am. 1:20:11 AM Khiro: She hands you the packet of letters. "Take these, if you think they'll help." 1:22:19 AM Josie: Josie nods. 1:22:29 AM Josie: Would you be able to tell? ... don't know anythin' about seers, miss. 1:23:08 AM Khiro: Lisette: ... I don't really have control of it. It comes and goes. And when I see the future, I never remember it. 1:24:16 AM Josie: Don't think I'd want t'know that anyhow. If you see anythin' about them that killed him, you let me know. I'm short on leads. 1:25:13 AM Khiro: Lisette nods. 1:27:51 AM Josie: I'm sorry 'bout your friend. 1:28:02 AM Josie: How much do I owe ya for your time? 1:28:57 AM Khiro: Lisette: Nothing, don't worry about it. 1:30:13 AM Khiro: ((neeed sleeeeeeeep. Nodding off.)) 1:32:14 AM Josie: ((Awww. Okay.)) 1:32:16 AM Josie: You sure? 1:32:21 AM Josie: ((We'll wrap up.)) 1:34:27 AM Khiro: Lisette nods. "I'm positive. I didn't know him that well, but I get the feeling I was one of his few friends." 1:34:35 AM Khiro: ((Thunderstorm!)) 1:34:49 AM Josie: ((Wennie's happy, I bet!)) 1:35:00 AM Khiro: Not terribly! 1:35:27 AM Josie: ((I thought she liked storms!)) 1:35:35 AM Josie: Josie nods, and puts her hat on. 1:35:40 AM Josie: You let me know if you think of anythin' else. 1:35:48 AM Josie: Josie tips her hat to the girl and heads back to Eben's! 1:38:21 AM Khiro: Okay! Your werwhalf is right where you left him. 1:39:05 AM Josie: Found L, an' it's Miss Lisette up at Miz Kiska's. ... you reckon she's in any kinda danger? She wrote about King Arthur too, though I don't think she was lookin' for what the victim found. 1:40:03 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I don't think so. 1:41:21 AM Josie: ... seemed like a nice girl. 'parently some of 'em down there just talk to folks. 1:41:54 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Huh. 1:42:26 AM Josie: ... always get so nervous over there. 1:43:10 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why? 1:44:49 AM Josie: Worryin' somebody might think I was workin' there, or somebody might think I was hirin' there. 1:45:19 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh. 1:46:36 AM Josie: ... don't know much on that kinda thing. 1:50:02 AM Josie: Josie reddens a bit. 1:53:02 AM Khiro: EBenezer shrugs! "Can't say as I do, either." 1:53:35 AM Josie: ... oh. Well, good. 8:06:47 PM Felix: You had met Lisette, a half-fae who was the mysterious L in the dead guy's journal. 8:07:54 PM Josie: ((Oh, right, right!)) 8:08:49 PM Josie: Josie had gone back to talk to her wharwilf. 8:09:10 PM Josie: Not too sure what t'do next, 'cept get another gravestone made. 8:09:47 PM Felix: EBenezer: For who? 8:11:35 PM Josie: A Mr. Charles Weissman. 8:12:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That's the journal writer? 8:12:34 PM Josie: Yeah. Fella that died. 8:13:46 PM Josie: ... ain't much closer to the killers, neither, 'cept that they were members of the Sons. 8:16:28 PM Felix: Ebenezer looks up. "I'm done with this last entry." 8:17:22 PM Josie: What's it say? 8:19:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I think he wanted to destroy the gun. 8:20:09 PM Josie: First thing I thought of too. How come? 8:23:31 PM | Edited 8:24:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I... don't think he liked the idea of supernatural forces shaping human society like that. 8:24:04 PM Josie: ((Happing?)) 8:24:44 PM Josie: ((Oh thank goodness, for a minute I thought I'd had a stroke.)) 8:24:52 PM Josie: ((It was like trying to decipher what Ayr says.)) 8:25:33 PM Josie: Don't reckon I do either, 'specially since we always seem to backslide an' it gets worse than it was before afterward. 8:28:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Now that I have the final entry deciphered, I should be able to get the rest of it figured out right quickly. 8:29:39 PM Josie: All right, I'll hush up while you work. 8:29:46 PM Josie: Josie does sit beside him, though. 8:31:22 PM Josie: Josie is too shy to try for a snuggle. She rereads her stuff on Winnow while she's there. 8:32:43 PM Felix: He's a warlock, apparently, which seems pretty common among the smarter of Viskav's men. 8:34:34 PM Josie: Josie is looking for descriptions, past deeds, habits, likes, dislikes. 8:36:48 PM Felix: There is a sketch of him. He's a handsome man, apparently in his forties but rather baby-faced so he looks to be in his twenties. He has very light blonde hair and brown eyes. He has a scar on his left cheek. He's described as a quite, studious type, not given to womanizing or drinking. 8:38:04 PM Felix: As it is the late 19th century, one of the attached notes postulates that 'he may be a sodomite'. 8:38:44 PM Josie: ... the hell's he doin' with them sons of bitches anyhow? 8:40:27 PM Felix: It's thought that he was largely in charge of Viskav's finances and money. He also has more counts of suspected murder on his head than any other member of the gang. He did whatever it took to keep the wheels of the operation turning without a hitch. 8:41:33 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 8:42:15 PM Josie: Each of 'em's worse'n'the last no matter which way y'count 'em. 8:42:45 PM Felix: Pretty much! Bad in all sorts of different ways. Like a rainbow of bad. 8:45:49 PM Josie: Josie will read it over and over again until her warwilf is done! 8:46:32 PM Felix: But he dropped off the radar until this most recent sightning, where he and a band of hired guns were hired by a cattle baron to fend off some bandits. 8:48:31 PM Josie: Josie *would* snuggle if she weren't shy! 8:51:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: hmm. This entry... it talks about the Order of St. George. Apparently he did some research after he found out who was after him. 8:52:47 PM Josie: Yeah? Did he get a name or any identifyin' characteristics? 8:56:45 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Of the people he was after? I don't think he ever actually saw them. "The Order of St. George -- witchhunters by any other name. Not sure why they're after me. My heritage is human through and through, and I've never practiced the Dark Arts. It has to do with the Sword. I can only imagine what they told their superiors about me to get permission to come after me like this." 8:58:05 PM Josie: Josie snorts. 8:58:12 PM Josie: Suspect the word "meddlin'" was enough. 8:58:33 PM Josie: ((They also murdered Mary Worth.)) 8:58:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That implies that it's a specific group of Georges that are after him. 8:59:07 PM Felix: ((She was too powerful for them.)) 8:59:16 PM Josie: ... they got a headquarters, a man in charge? 8:59:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...Rome. 9:01:00 PM Felix: He flips a few pages. "'Organized into small chapters, regional. Could be the same chapter has been hunting me since I started delving into England's ruins.'" 9:01:41 PM Felix: ((Like the Kiwanis club, but with more murder and persecution.)) 9:04:09 PM Josie: Huh. 9:05:18 PM Josie: Rome's in charge, huh? Don't reckon the pope'll talk to me. Ain't even Catholic. 9:09:08 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, that's where the head of their Order is stationed. 9:10:50 PM Josie: But it ain't the pope. 9:11:15 PM Felix: Ebenezer flips through pages. "I'm not sure. But I doubt it." 9:15:37 PM Josie: Hmph. That won't work, then.